Eiji "Edge" Yamada
Eiji Yamada (山田 栄二 Yamada Eiji), simply known as Edge (エッジ), is a character from Rival Schools: United By Fate and Project Justice. About Edge Edge is a student from Gedo High School and member of the school's gang, introduced in Rival Schools: United By Fate. His most distinguishing features are his blonde hair (usually styled into comically tall spikes), his default purple outfit and his use of Army knives when fighting. Edge, the "Bloody Knife" Irresponsible and unfair. These are two words that best describe Edge. No matter who his opponent is, he always has some Army knives ready with him, earning him the moniker "Army Knife's Edge". He is somewhat vain--if he sees his clothes get wrinkled a little, he grabs the chest area or collar and fixes the crease. Never dare call him by his real name, or he'll get angry (and probably go on a rampage). Rival Schools: United By Fate In Rival Schools, Edge is one of the Gedo students who joins a disguised Akira in finding the whereabouts of Gedo's gang leader, Daigo. Though Edge is initially suspecting of Akira, and even engages, with Gan's assistance, a fight with her, he eventually comes to accept her, especially after she reveals her true gender. His ending has him initially choosing to stop picking fights with other children, but changes his mind at the urging of several of his classmates. Project Justice In Project Justice, Edge--who surprisingly made it to the second year of high school--becomes suspicious when a returning Daigo has him and Gan performing various, irrational attacks against other schools. Through the help of Akira and her friends at Seijyun High, the Gedo students break Daigo out of his brainwashing. The Gedo High ending in the game reveals that Edge is named one of the leaders of the Gedo gang after Daigo leaves to train. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Special moves Reversing Blade Strike (Japanese: 裏斬り Uragiri) Edge does a knife throw. Depending on the punch button being pressed, Edge may end up with his back turned towards the opponent, or remain facing the opponent. Either way, he can still do another knife throw. Edge is more vulnerable to counterattack when his back is facing the opponent. This can be done up to four times. It can also be done in the air, where Edge may simply throw a knife 45 degrees downward, or may do it after a forward flip. Unlike the ground version, this cannot be done four times. The first aerial version, however, can be followed by another Air Combo if the player is fast enough. It is of note, however, that the aerial version cannot be done four times in succession as in the ground version. This move also has an anti-air version, the Anti-air Reversing Blade Strike (Japanese: 対空裏斬り Taikuu Uragiri). In this version, Edge throws his knife 45 degrees into the air. This is a ground-only attack, and can also be done up to four times in succession as the normal Reversing Blade Strike. Abuse (Japanese: 罵倒 Batou) Edge kicks some dirt into the opponent's face, blinding the latter momentarily. Depending on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination, he may either do this move with a simple snap kick, or turn his back on the opponent before doing a forward flip that does the same thing as the first version. Destruction (Japanese: 破壊 Hakai) Edge sidesteps and does a dive towards the opponent. Depending on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination, the attack may either aim at approximately knee-level, or for the midsection. This is also usable in the air, also with two versions. The attack may be delivered at a steep angle, or at a 45-degree angle. Burning Vigor Attacks Grand Reversing Blade Strike (Japanese: 壮絶な裏斬り Souzetsu na Uragiri) Edge throws numerous knives at once towards the opponent. Deals only one hit, but the damage is massive. If the opponent blocks this attack, he/she has to block all the knives; otherwise, this will still cause damage, albeit lesser. Also usable in the air. Bloody Festival (Japanese: 血祭り Chimatsuri) Edge does a sidestep, then dashes forward and executes quick knife throws and ends with a knockdown kick. It can be activated for up to approximately four steps away from the opponent. Highly recommended for a Tardy Counter due to its almost instantaneous startup. Team-Up technique Bloody Prison (Japanese: 血゛獄 Jigoku) The active character starts with a jumping spin-kick, pushing the opponent a few paces away. Edge and the active character then do three dashing slashes, circling the opponent. Party-Up technique Edge does the Gedo Top. Trivia * Being a delinquent, he obviously fares poorly in any subject taught in school. * He has tried several part-time jobs before (e.g. coffee shops, video stores), but he never lasted that long in any of those jobs, leaving him jobless prior to the start of United by Fate. * He is the youngest of three siblings. Both his brother and sister are of upstanding socialities, and so are his parents, making him the family's "black sheep". * Edge makes a cameo appearance in Capcom vs. SNK in Kyokugen Dojo stage. He also looks like a combination of Benimaru Nikaido and Ryuji Yamazaki from King of Fighters. * He is the only character to have an official alias in United by Fate. This is because another character has been introduced in Project Justice who also has an official alias-- Zaki. * The Japanese reading of his Team-Up assist (Jigoku), is actually a pun on the Japanese word 地獄 (also read as jigoku) which means "hell" or "earthly prison". * Coincidentally, he and his voice actor share the same last name--he is voiced by Yoshiharu Yamada (山田義暒 Yamada Yoshiharu). *He dresses in primarily purple clothes. Gallery Image:RivalEdge.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Edge1.png|''Project Justice'' Image:Edge2.png|''Project Justice'' References Game and character information Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. Justice High School videogame series(ジャスティス学園). Wikipedia (Japanese). Last accessed 1 April 2010. Translations Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters